


Cold Feet

by Resonant



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-10
Updated: 2003-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim isn't freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

## Cold Feet

by Resonant

Author's website:  <http://trickster.org/res>

A snippet from a story that I was unable to finish.

This story is a sequel to: [Midnight Oil](pwp2/midnightoil.)

* * *

Cold Feet 

by Resonant 

"Jim. You asleep?" 

"No." 

When Blair didn't say anything else, Jim turned over. "You need to get some sleep, Sandburg." He burrowed his hand under Blair's disordered hair to his neck, rubbing a thumb over the unyielding muscles, and stopped pretending he didn't know anything was wrong. "What?" 

It took a long time for him to answer. "Jim," he said finally. "This doesn't freak you out at all?" 

Jim thought about it for a moment, a little surprised to find that it didn't. "Do I _sound_ freaked out?" 

"It freaks me out," Blair said right over him. "It freaks me the fuck out, Jim. I mean, am I wrong or did you just agree to an exclusive relationship with me?" 

"I did." 

"You did," Blair agreed. "Yesterday morning you woke up straight, am I right? And this morning you woke up naked in bed with me, and you're telling me it isn't messing with your head even a little bit, man, because it's sure as hell messing with mine." 

He thought about that. He could feel Blair breathing. Under the hand that Blair hadn't succeeded in dislodging from the back of his neck. Blair's skin was warm and slightly sweaty. 

"I can feel your body heat through the floor, did you know that?" Jim said at last. He almost laughed as Blair struggled between irritation and curiosity. "I have to concentrate," he went on, "but the air feels different. I can hear you -- your heart, your breathing, your eyes moving when you dream. Your hair -- your hair is damned noisy, Sandburg." He pushed his hand up into it and listened. 

"For a couple months now I've been able to hear whether you're awake or asleep," he said. "It was almost a year ago I noticed I could feel changes in your skin temperature." 

Blair's foot touched Jim's, moved away. Jim followed it, hooked his foot around it, hauled it back. 

"I can read all kinds of things in your smell," he said. "When you're scared, tired. Turned on." He was some of all three now. "That's been there almost from that first day." 

"Yeah, all right, you're telling me, what, that you --" 

"I'm telling you," Jim said, almost smiling, "that I've been in a state of barely controlled freak-out since the day I met you." 

He brought his hand around to touch Blair's face. "Go to sleep, Sandburg," he said. "You get used to it." 

-end- 

* * *

End Cold Feet by Resonant: resonant8@att.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
